(Boss) The Cryo Pixie
(Hope this is ok, again... Sprite needed... :p) The Cryo Pixie "Something glows in the harsh winds..." -The Frost Pixie is a boss that is intended to be fought after The Wall Of Flesh but before The Mechanical Bosses. But this boss gets a powerful upgrade in expert mode and may have to be fought a bit later than in normal mode but there will be new weapon drops and a cool expert item so it may be worth it. Stats -HP: 9000 in Normal Mode: 3500 Health in Phase I and 3000 Health in Phase II 2500 Health in Phase III and 12000 in Expert Mode: 5000 Health in Phase I and 4000 Health in Phase II 3000 Health in Phase III. -Defense: 20 -Damage: Phase I: 35. Phase 2: 50 Damage multiplies by 1.5 in expert mode. -KB Resistance: 100 % Spawn -After WoF has been defeated a enemy called The Pixie Cacoon will spawn in the snow biome with 500 HP. It is stationary and deals no damage. When defeated light will begin to stir around the enemy for 5 seconds giving the player a chance to run away before the boss spawns. Be warned that if you leave the snow biome during the fight, The Frost Pixie will not be able to get damaged and will go enraged by charging at you constantly dealing double damage. (Though, this does change in Phase III) Attacks -The Cryo Pixie is a giant blue Pixie that appears to be encased in ice. It will hover above you. ~Phase I~ -The Pixie will appear covered in ice and shoot little ice shards at you. The lower the boss' health is the more rapid the shots are or the more shards are shot. Starting at 1 per second, at 75% health 2 per second and at 50% health 4 per half second. -After shooting for about 10 seconds the boss will stop shooting the shards and will shoot 5 snow balls into the air which will crash down to any solid block bursting into 4 icicles that try to home towards your character which will dissipate after reaching 30 blocks from it's spawn point. The good thing is that these icicles are slow. Afterwards it will go back into it's first attack alternating between. -At about 50% health it will summon about 3 Frost Pixies which have 100 HP and 5 Attack. -At about 25% health whenever The Cryo Pixie gets hit it will shoot out 3 ice projectiles as in it's first attack. ~Phase 2~ "The ice is shattering and so will your soul..." -In this phase it's ice casing will crack turning into a larger version of a Frost Pixie but with 6 icicles sticking out of it. It'll begin to charge towards your character like the EoC dash. -After 5 charges it'll stay stationary flapping it's wings sending out little pixie dust waves like the Frost Queen's Ice Wave, 2 waves every 3 seconds. It will do this for around 15 seconds then switch back to the dash. -At 50% health it'll slowly start to rain snowflakes from the sky. 3 fall down every 10 seconds and will shoot 6 lazers out of it's tips every 5 seconds, it'll also deal contact damage. ~Phase 3~ "I'll reach to the ends of Terraria to defeat you!!!" -The Cryo Pixie will now emanate a golden aura. -At this phase The Cryo Pixie will no longer be "invincible" when you get out of the snow biome but it's speed will double. It will chase after you going across the world of Terraria... In it's path it'll leave floating stationary ice cubes that will deal damage. This prevents (makes it very difficult) the character from easily turning around. The icicles sticking out of the boss will shoot outwards every 5 seconds. ~Expert~ -Instead of 4 icicles coming out of the snowball projectile in Phase I, 5 will. It will instead summon 5 Frost Pixies, these Pixies and the boss itself now have a 25% chance of inflicting frostburn on you. -In Phase II as the Pixie Dust waves hit a solid block it'll split into 2 more tinier versions. -In Phase II the icicles that it'll shot out will home towards you. -At 500 HP left in Phase III it'll turn entirely red and use all of it's attacks from the fight. Race to the finish!!! Drops -The Cryo Pixie will drop 1 out ot 4 weapons. -The Pixie Blade: A melee weapon, a sword that deals 42 dmg and at every swing a Pixie Dust Wave will shoot out. -The Icicle: A magic weapon, a tome that deals 30 dmg and costs 25 mana. On use 4 icicles will spawn that home towards an enemy. -The Flake: A melee weapon, a spear that deals 50 dmg and it's range is 8 blocks. It's tip is like the snow flakes that fall in Phase II. At every swing lasers will shoot out of the 6 tips. -The Frost Staff: A summon weapon that will summon a Frost Pixie that shoots a frost lazer at an enemy dealing 40 summon damage. -All these weapons have a 20% chance of dealing Frostburn on hit. -15-30 Cryo Dust will be dropped. 30-50 in Expert Mode. -In Expert Mode The Cryo Pendant will drop: On hit 6 lazers will shoot out of you followed by 5 homing icicles. Crafting All these recipes will be crafted at an anvil. -10 Cryo Dust and 5 Hellstone Bars will make the Cryo Pickaxe which has 120 power. -15 Cryo Dust will make the Cryo-yo which deals 36 dmg and occasional shoots out 6 tiny icicles that don't home. -10 Cryo Dust and 50 Snow Blocks can make either of the 4 drop weapons. -15 Cryo Dust and the Imp Staff will create the Frost Imp Staff which will summon a Frost Imp that deals 50 summon damage shooting three blasts of frost. (The attack is the same as the old Imp) -5 Cryo Dust and 10 Hellstone Bars will make the Cryo Helm, 8 Cryo Dust and 15 Hellstone Bars will make the Cryo Armor and 6 Cryo Dust and 12 Hellstone Bars will create the Cryo Greaves. Armor -Cryo Helm- -Defense: 11 -Body slot: Helmet -Tooltip: 7% increased summon damage and summon attack speed -5% increased summon critical strike chance ~Cryo Armor~ -Defense: 14 -Body slot: Shirt -Tooltip: 5% increased critical strike chance ~Cryo Greaves~ -Defense: 9 -Body slot: Pants -Tooltip: 5% increased summon damage and movement speed ~Armor Set~ -Defense: 34 Set Bonus: All summons have a 20% chance to inflict Frostburn on enemies, all summons deal 5% more damage, leaves a vanity frost trail behind your player and doubles your damage in the snow biome. Category:Hard Mode Bosses